User talk:EchoandFivesareawesome
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Clonepedia The Star Wars: The Clone Wars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Copying Please note that copying directly from Wookieepedia without giving proper attribution is against copyright law. Please provide a link to the original article and its edit history. Thank you. Xd1358 14:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) May I ask what the purpose of this wiki is, if you are just blatantly going to copy Wookieepedia articles? Xd1358 13:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I have been putting the Wookieepedia link after each paragraph. I'm just making it because I Iike clones. If you think I should erase everything and start over I will. Thanks, EchoandFivesareawesome (P.S. I'm only 10 years old) I'm starting all over. Thanks, EchoandFivesareawesome *Do you realize that you are violating COPPA, a law and a policy on Wikia by creating an account as under 13-year old? Xd1358 10:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know my mother is helping me and she's of legal age. EchoandFivesareawesome Nice Wiki you made Echofives1234 11:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Thanks EchoandFivesareawesome